


Top Secret

by TheIndifferentDroid



Series: Kiss Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIndifferentDroid/pseuds/TheIndifferentDroid
Summary: For the kiss prompt: Accidentally witnessed kiss





	Top Secret

The masked man leaned over your computer console on the bridge. “Y/N,” he said, his voice booming through the modulator.

“Yes, Commander?” you asked, keeping your attention on the screen in front of you.

“I’d like to speak with you.”

“Is that not what you’re doing now?” you quipped.

“Y/N.” Kylo’s voice was stern now, and you could tell he was trying to whisper unsuccessfully.

“Commander,” you answered.

He walked around your desk, standing next to you and leaning down to speak into your ear. “I thought we agreed you wouldn’t call me that.”

You finally looked up at him, a slight smile tickling your lips. “I’m still going to call you that _here_ , of course. Unless you’d like me to use one of other names we’ve previously discussed.” You looked into his mask where you knew his eyes were and raised your eyebrows innocently.

Kylo stood up straight, towering over you know. He squeezed his hands into tight fists, and you could hear the leather creaking near your ears.

“Hallway,” his voice boomed. “Now.”

“Certainly, Commander.”

With that, Kylo turned on his heel, his boots loudly broadcasting his feelings and location.

You stood up with a sigh and followed him.

By the time you had reached the hallway – his large strides taking him away much quicker than your own – Kylo was nowhere to be seen.

“Kylo,” you whispered into the emptiness. “Where the –.”

Suddenly a hand was tight around you arm, your boots skidded against the ground in quick steps, and before you knew it you were tightly packed into a supply closet. The door slid shut and a light clicked on.

And there was Kylo, the overhead light casting sharp shadows over his unmasked face.

“I said I needed to talk to you, and I meant it.”

You sighed, your frustration quickly dissipating as you looked onto the beautiful face in front of you. “What could be this important? I have to get back to the bridge. Hux is due back any minute now.”

“Dinner,” he said plainly.

“Dinner?! Is that what this is about?” You paused, noting how Kylo’s face began to harden. “What dinner?” you asked sheepishly.

He grabbed your hands in his, the leather soft against your skin. “I – I wanted to have dinner with you tonight. Like – like a real date.” He began to trip over his words. “Instead of… whatever it is we’ve been doing.”

“You mean instead of sneaking around base and spending the night in each other’s quarters?”

Kylo only nodded curtly.

“I’d love to,” you said, smiling, and squeezed his hands before letting go. “I have to get back to work, though. I’ll see you tonight.”

You opened the door and stepped out into the hall.

“I’ll send someone for you around eight,” Kylo called after you.

You turned around to face him, unable to contain your excitement. You stepped up close and placed a long, wet kiss onto his lips. “Can’t wait.”

Kylo watched you walk back down the hall as he replaced his helmet, sighing a hefty sigh of relief, at least for now, though it wouldn’t match the anxiety he would feel later.

As Kylo turned around to proceed down the opposite end of the hall, Hux was walking towards him with a devious grin plastered on his face. Kylo clenched his fists, and his heart sank in his chest. How stupid could he have been to let you kiss him out in the open?

Thinking quickly, Kylo only had to wave a hand between the two of them as they approached each other. “Hux, you didn’t see anything.”

Hux continued past him, repeating the phrase. “I didn’t see  _anything_.”

The two men parted ways wordlessly.

Kylo was pleased with his success. Hux, however, still had the grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow m on tumblr at 


End file.
